My Story
by fourta
Summary: "Inilah, yang kubenci darimu Naruto." "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" "LALU KENAPA JIKA PADA SASUKE, HUH!" Sakura tak menjawabku, dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas.
1. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

"Hm? Baik-baik saja"

"Tak kusangka bisa berjalan selama satu tahun ya, hahaha"

"Tentu saja hahaha-"

Belum selesai percakapanku dengan Shikamaru, Kulihat kepala merah muda sudah menungguku di koridor. Ku lambaikan tanganku kepada seseorang yang memiliki mahkota merah muda itu. Lalu kutepuk pundak Shikamaru sebagai tanda perpisahan lalu berjalan menemui Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangguk ringan lalu pergi berbelok menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Belum, hehehe. Ayo pulang!"

Sakura bangun dari duduknya lalu menggondong tes sekolahnya. Senang rasanya di sore hari yang suntuk ini melihat senyuman Sakura. Lalu kita berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

(***)

"Apa kau mau mampir dulu?"

"Hm? Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Hahaha"

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, kuparkirkan mobilku di depan rumah Sakura. Sudah biasa aku main kesini, tapi rasanya terlalu sering. Dan rasanya jika terlalu sering mampir juga tidak baik. Tapi aku ingin bermain lebih lama dengan Sakura. Bagaimana iniii?

Sakura membuka gerbang rumahnya, lalu aku ikut memasukinya. Saat membuka pintu depan, Ibu Sakura langsung menyambut kami.

"Tadaimaaa"

"Okaeri Sakura-chann"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Hmmm biasa saja" kata Sakura sembari menyeruput jus stroberi di tangannya.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Ya, aku diperbolehkan untuk bermain di kamar Sakura. Bisa dibilang orang tuanya sangat baik dan terbuka sehingga memperbolehkan Aku memasuki kamar anak semata wayangnya ini. Tapi dengan diberi kepercayaan yang sebesar ini, aku tetap harus menjaganya. Jadi aku tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada Sakura.

Dibalik pintu kamar ini, Ibu Sakura membawa senampan kue di tangannya.

"Ibu tak perlu repot-repot, aku tidak akan lama-lama disini"

"Tak apa-apa, makanlah sembari mengobrol dengan Sakura"

"Terimakasih bu"

Sambil tersenyum lebar, kuterima nampan yang diberikan oleh Ibu Sakura ini. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan melihat adegan aku dan ibunya ini. Entah apa yang dia tertawakan.

"Baiklah, ibu keluar dulu ya"

"Iya bu, sekali lagi terimakasih"

Cklek

"Hahahahaha kenapa kau gugup begitu?"

"S-siapa yang gugup?"

"Kau sangat kaku di depan ibuku"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa aku harus gugupp?"

"Tapi kau gugup!"

"Tidak!"

"Gugup!"

"Tidak!"

"G.U.G.U.P"

"Terserah"

Tak mempedulikan Sakura yang masih terkekeh, ku ambil kue di atas nampan lalu memakannya. Kue cokelat. Enak sekali!

"Kau tak perlu gugup Naruto. Kau sudah seperti keluarga sendiri disini"

Tak, kupedulikan. Aku masih asyik dengan kue dimulutku.

"Kau sudah setahun lamanya main ke rumah ini. Dan rasanya ada yang kurang jika kau tidak main kesini"

"Hahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ya, kau tau seberapa dekat kita. Dan aku harap kita bisa selamanya seperti ini"

Ku tatap wajah Sakura. Dia serius sekali. Dan tentu saja aku juga serius sekaliii! Siapa yang tidak senang wanita yang kita sayangi bicara seperti itu. Walaupun kita masih SMA dan terdengar sangat klise. Tapi ini benar-benar membuatku merasa senang dan yakin kepada Sakura. Tak sia-sia memang kuperjuangkan Sakura.

Aku tersenyum lebar, dan dia juga tersenyum lebar.

"Ahahaha, kau ini menggemaskan sekalii!"

Ku tarik tangan Sakura lalu kupeluk erat dia. Rasanya seperti tak ingin melepasnya barang seincipun. Ku pejamkan mataku lalu kuelus-elus kepala Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya ini benar-benar harum. Membuatku mengantuk.

Chup~!

"Jangan tertidur Naruto!"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Memang ada-ada saja kelakuannya ini! Membuatku kesal saja.

"Cih"

Aku hanya dapat mengerutkan bibirku lalu kembali memakan kueku yang sempat dilupakan tadi. Suara kekehan Sakura kembali terdengar.

16.30

Aku harus segera pulang, atau aku Akan dimarahi oleh Okaa-san karena pulang terlalu larut. Ya, aku masih takut dengan Ibuku. Jangankan aku, Ayahku saja yang disegani orang-orang itu takut kepada Ibuku. Hahaha

Kulepaskan pelukan Sakura, lalu aku mengambil jaket dan dompetku yang baru sampai tadi ku taruh di meja belajar Sakura.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Jam 17.00 aku harus sudah di rumah"

"Tunggu dulu, inikan masih pukul 16.30"

"Tapi rumahku lumayan jauh Sakura"

"Tunggu dulu, 5 menit saja."

Sakura kembali menahanku, lalu memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, akhirnya aku hanya bisa menuruti Sakura dan kembali ke sofa yang ada di kamar Sakura. Toh, hanya 5 menit kan.

Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, lalu aku kembali mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ku harap juga aku tak usah pulang Sakura"

Sakura tak menjawabku, dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Ingin rasanya aku pindah ke sekitar sini"

"heheheh..." Sakura hanya terkekeh dengan matanya yang masih menutup.

Mulai merasa bosan, kuambil ponsel milik Sakura yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu kubuka pesan-pesan disana. Ya, aku cukup protektif. Sebenernya aku juga tak mau seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa instingku sebagai budak cinta selalu mengambil alih. Lagi pula tak akan ada yang salah kan? Aku hanya merasa bosan saja.

Ku buka isi chatnya satu persatu. Tak Ada yang aneh. Seperti biasa Namaku berada diurutan paling atas dengan pin yang ada diatasnya. Lalu dibawahnya diikuti oleh grup-grup kelas yang entah mengapa banyak sekali dan selalu ramai hihihi. Sepertinya Sakura tak pernah membuka Grup kelasnya.

Masih melihat-lihat isi ponselnya. Tetapi mataku tiba-tiba saja langsung tertarik pada satu chat yang terpampang disana. "Sasuke-kun".

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat kucoba membuka pesannya. 12.00 itu saat jam makan siang. Ku lihat pesannya.

|| "Sasu-kun, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau masih punya buku Biologi semester kemarin?"

"Ya"

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya? ."

"Boleh"

"Baiklah, nanti aku ke kelasmu yaaa!"

"ok"

Belum selesai, chatting masih berlanjut.

"Terimakasih Sasu-kunn . "

"Ya"

"Nanti ku kembalikan yaaa! Btw apa kau akan memakainya?"

Read ||

Sasuke hanya membacanya. Aku menahan nafas mencoba meredam emosiku. Lalu memejamkan mataku sejenak. Terlihat sangat sepele kan? Tapi entah mengapa dadaku terasa menggebu-gebu. Aku marah. Aku merasa sedang dicurangi.

Sasuke itu berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Tapi mengapa Sakura berusaha memjinjam buku biologi kepada Sasuke? Kenapa tidak kepadaku? Tentu saja aku juga punya! Dan aku yakin pasti dia juga masih mempunyainya. Karena ini masih semester kemarin. Tak masuk akal!

Lalu kapan mereka bertemu?! Kenapa Sakura bahkan tak berpikiran untuk menemuiku saat jam makan siang? Karena jelas-jelas aku dan Sasuke berada di kelas yang sama. Apa mereka bertemu secara diam-diam? Tapi kenapa harus diam-diam jika itu hanya meminjam buku? Kenapa Sakura tak menyuruhku saja untuk mengambil bukunya di Sasuke?

Dan kenapa Sakura seperti berusaha memperpanjang percakapan? Walaupun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, tapi ini sungguh membuatku marah. Aku kecewa kepada Sakura. Aku tahu bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura dulu. Tapi ini sudah setahun berlalu. Apakah Sakura masih saja belum melupakan Sasuke? Apakah selama setahun ini aku tak berarti apa-apa bagi Sakura?

Masih menatap dalam ponsel Sakura. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menangkup wajahku dari bawah dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Kau bahkan memanggil Sasuke menggunakan –kun"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau baru bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

"..."

"Tadi siang?"

"Aku hanya meminjam buku narutooo"

"Kenapa tak pinjam padaku?"

"A-aku tak yakin kau masih menyimpan bukunya Naruto"

"Walaupun aku tak menyimpannya, kenapa kau harus meminjamnya kepada Sasuke? Bukankah masih ada banyak murid di kelasku, bahkan di kelasmu untuk dipinjami buku biologi?"

"T-tapi kan a-aku hanya kenal Sasuke"

"Jahat sekali, lalu siapa Ino? Shikamaru? Sai? Hinata? Apa mereka bukan temanmu? Kenapa harus pada Sasuke?"

"Aku tahu Sakura, kau masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi lihat Sakura. Aku sudah setahun bersamamu, bahkan tadi kau bilang kau ingin hidup bersama denganku. Tapi apa Sakura? Ternyata aku tak berarti apa-apa"

"Kau bahkan bertemu dengannya secara diam-diam Sakura"

"Dan kau menyebutnya dengan nama yang begitu akrab, sedangkan aku hanya N.A.R.U.T.O"

"Bahkan kau tak berusaha menceritakannya kepadaku"

"Kau seperti menyembunyikannya"

"Kenapa harus sembunyi jika tidak melalukan kesalahan?

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"LALU KENAPA JIKA PADA SASUKE, HUH?!"

Melihat Sakura yang berteriak kepadaku, aku hanya dapat terkejut. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Berusaha menahan emosi, kuusap kasar wajahku. Aku ahu menahan diri. Aku lepas kendali tadi.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Naruto? Selalu saja membesar-besarkan masalah!"

"Bukan begitu Sakura, Aku menganggap hubungan kita ini serius. Bahkan orang tua kita sudah saling setuju. Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini? Jika kau masih mencintai Sasuke, katakanlah. Lalu aku akan mengikhlaskannya"

"Inilah, yang kubenci darimu Naruto."

"..."

"Kau selalu membesar-besarkan masalah, posesif, mudah marah, pencemburu, dan sedikit sedikit putus-"

"Sepertinya benar-benar hanya aku yang menganggap ini serius. Bodoh sekali. Sekali lagi kukatakan padamu Sakura. Jika kau tidak mau serius. Sebaiknya tinggalkan aku. Kuberi kau waktu untuk berpikir." Aku tak mempedulikan perkataan Sakura mengenaiku tadi. Karena aku tahu apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar itu semua adalah aku, si posesif, pencemburu dll . Tapi ini bukan kali pertama aku mendapati Sakura berusaha kembali mendekati Sasuke. Maksudku, jika dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku lalu kenapa harus bersikap seperti ini setahun lamanya? Bukankah terlalu jahat untuk bersikap seperti ini?

Membuatku merasa sangat berharga seperti kecupan tadi?

Mengambil jaket dan tasku yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku berusaha bangun dari sofa tempat dudukku ini. Tapi tangan Sakura menahan tanganku yang hendak pergi tadi.

"Maaf, Naruto. Maaf. Aku sungguh ingin terus bersamamu"

"Ini memang salahku, aku tak berpikir untuk meminjamnya darimu atau teman-teman yang lain. Maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"..."

"Aku mohon kau mengerti. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Jangan seperti ini lagi Naruto. Aku takut"

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"

Air mata Sakura mengalir dipipinya, giginya bergetar menahan tangis. Tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu, aku segera menarik Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepala Sakura di pelukanku. Maafkan aku juga Sakura. Aku terlalu posesif. Maaf karena aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu.

Ku peluk erat sakura seraya tangisannya pula yang semakin keras. Tak aneh. Adegan seperti ini memang sudah biasa terlihat diantara aku dan Sakura. Aku bahkan berpikir kenapa selalu seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang selalu merasa seperti ini Sakura.

Kuelus-elus kepala Sakura berusaha agar Sakura merasa lebih baik.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku memang egois, pencemburu, posesif, bodoh. Aku mencintaimu"

Kucium kepala sakura lalu kembali kuelus-elus lagi. Kenapa aku sangat bodoh?

Aku sungguh tak mau kehilangannya.

-TBC

_**hwalahhh drama bangetttt semoga kalian suka yaaaa. mohon tinggalakn like, commentnya biar aku semangat lanjutinnya ya teman-teman heheh . sankyuuu**_

_**see u**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Story**

**(PART 2)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Character : Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad**

**Author : Fourta**

**NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Happy reading~**

-Chapter 2-

Kulap keringat yang menetes dipelipisku menggunakan handuk kecil yang rasanya sudah tak cukup lagi untuk menampung keringatku ini.

"Naruto, dimana kekasihmu?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja bertanya padaku, orang itu adalah Si rambut panjang, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hm, dia sedang ada urusan"

"Heeee kenapa dia begitu sibuk?"

Aku hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli, Neji?"

"Hei, Aku adalah senior mu!"

"Hehehe.."

"Lihatlah Hinata" Katanya seraya membidikan kepalanya ke arah Hinata adiknya yang sedang duduk tak jauh di antara kita.

Hinata memang selalu datang menunggu kita latihan, karena dia harus pulang bersama kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Dia selalu memperhatikanmu" Kata Neji

Kulihat Hinata masih sibuk dengan buku di tangannya, wajah Hinata tenggelam diantara lembaran-lembaran disana. Tak melirikku sama sekali.

"Dia bahkan tak memalingkan wajahnya dari buku Neji"

"Tch, kau bodoh sekali Naruto."

"Kalau begitu.."

Aku berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu merangkulnya. Tubuh Hinata tersontak kaget lalu memalingkan pandangan dari bukunya. Wajahnya memerah. Aku hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hehehe.. Ya kan Hinata-chan?"

"U-um.."

"LEPASKAN DIA NARUTO!"

Brak!

Neji berteriak sembari melempar botol minumannya ke arahku. Tapi meleset. Hehehehe...

"Ckckck.. bagaimana Hinata akan memiliki pacar jika kau seperti ini Neji"

"Berisik kau Naruto!"

(***)

"Sakura-chan!"

Aku berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku pada Sakura yang sudah menunggu di taman dekat parkiran sekolah.

Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari ponselnya lalu tersenyum padaku.

Sesampainya aku didepan Sakura dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, Sakura menjulurkan jus jeruk yang ternyata ada ditangannya kepadaku. Lalu kembali tersenyum. Aaaaa kenapa dia selalu tersenyum sihhh.

"Ehehehe.. terimakasih Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya. Melihat tangan Sakura yang tergantung bebas, dengan cepat tanganku melesat untuk mengisinya.

"Hehehehe..."

"Hehehehe.."

Ahh damainyaaa. Sakura memang moodboster paling ampuhh! Rasa lelahku rasanya hilang seketika.-

"Sasuke!"

Kupanggil seseorang dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam itu, lalu dia menoleh ke arah kami. Kuangkat tanganku menyapanya.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasa, Sasuke membalas sapaanku lalu langsung melengos pergi tanpa basa-basi.

"Eeeeee Tumben sekaliiii" Kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Apanya yang tumben sekali?"

"Ckckck" Sakura Hanya mendecakan lidahnya berkali-kali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengesalkan sekali!

"Kita kan teman sekelas"

Sakura masih menatapku dengan tatapan memicing ke bawah.

Ctak!

Kujitak kepala Sakura kecil.

"Aw!" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya yang membuat keningnya ikut berkerut juga.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada hehehe.."

"Yesterday is a past Sakura"

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya tadi kau terkena bola sangat keras ya"

"Berisik kau Sakuraaa!"

Sakura melepaskan tangannya lalu melesat pergi menghindari tanganku yang tadi baru saja terangkat di atas kepalanya.

Entahlah, walaupun selalu bertengkar tapi rasanya selalu menyenangkan. Kadang akupun merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri.

(***) Keesokan harinya(***)

"Maaf Naruto, hari ini aku berlatih sampai malam. Jadi kau pulang duluan saja"

Itulah isi pesan dari Sakura yang langsung kubuka saat pesan itu masuk. Ya, akhir bulan ini akan ada perlombaan olahraga antar sekolah di kota kami yang cukup bergengsi. Dan Sakura sebagai ketua dari tim bola basket putri sangat bekerja keras untuk ini. Sama halnya denganku. Jadi kumaklumi itu.

Sebuah bola dengan corak hitam disekitarnya menggelinding ke dekat kakiku.

"Ayo saatnya pulang!"

(***)

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju parkiran, kulihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam lebat sedang menatap sekeliling dengan gusar. Itu Hinata. Dimana si Neji sialan itu? Tumben sekali meninggalkan adik sepupunya seperti ini?

"Yo, Hinata-chan"

"O-oh ha-halo Naruto-kun"

Mata Hinata yang biasanya terlihat pucat sedikit berkilau terkena pantulan matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Dia tesenyum melihatku. Seperti aku adalah pahlawan yang akan menolongnya. Hehehe

"Dimana Neji?"

"E...ee..etto.."

Hinata memainkan jari-jari di depan dadanya. Apakah dia gugup?

Kunaikkan alisku menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"D-dia mengantar Ten-ten nee-chan pulang, k-karena ten-ten nee s-sepertinya sedang sakit"

"Heeeee!? Jadi dia meninggalkanmu disini!?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Sendirii?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut?"

Hening sejenak.

"T-tidak tahu.."

Aku hanya dapat menarik nafasku dalam, tak habis pikir dengan Neji yang dengan tega meninggalkan anak polos seperti Hinata seorang diri di hari yang sudah mulai gelap ini.

"Lalu kau akan pulang dengan apa?"

"Hmmm..." Hinata terlihat berpikir sambil memutar bola matanya ke kanan.

"Biar ku antar"

Tak mengharapkan jawaban Hinata, aku hanya berbalik arah lagi menuju arah mobilku diparkirkan berharap Hinata akan mengekor di belakang. Tapi saat aku berbalik untuk mengecek apakah Hinata mengikutiku atau tidak, dan benar saja jawabannya. Tidak.

Aku hanya menatapnya jengah lalu menggerakan tanganku mengisyaratkan agar Hinata mendekat. Lalu dia berlari kecil.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun"

Aku hanya menatapnya gemas, karena dia ini lucu sekali. Untung saja imanku sangat kuat sehingga aku bisa megendalikan tanganku untuk tidak mengelus rambut panjangnya yang terlihat sangat halus itu.

(***)

"Biar ku tebak, pasti kau tidak tahu bus apa yang harus kau gunakan untuk pulang?"

"U-um.."

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya semakin menundukan kepalanya berpikir keras. Kenapa aku selalu terlihat seperti orang jahat ketika sedang bersamanya? Apa aku menakutinya? Aku hanya bertanyaaaa.

"Haha, bercanda Hinata-chan"

Berusaha mencairkan suasana, aku coba sedikit tertawa. Mungkin aku terlalu terbawa emosi sejak tadi. Neji memang perusak mood paling hebat.

Mendengarku yang sedikit tertawa, Hinata menatapku dari balik poninya lalu tersenyum. Sebaiknya dia lebih banyak tersenyum.

(***)

"S-sekali lagi terimakasih Naruto-kun"

Hinata membungukkan tubuhnya ala adat tradisional Jepang ke arahku yang masih terduduk manis di balik kemudi. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar seolah berkata "tidak apa-apa."

Lalu kulihat pintu gerbang di belakang Hinata terbuka. Dan keluarlah sosok lain yang mirip dengan Hinata dari balik gerbang itu. Dia sudah mengenakan baju rumah. Neji.

Dia merangkul Hinata dan berkata-berkata yang sepertinya meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan pasti. Cih, tapi dia terlihat sangat manis didepan Hinata.

Lalu dia berjalan mendekati jendela mobilku.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Hinata kan!?"

"Sama-sama ehehehe.."

"Jezzzz... Te-ri-ma-ka-sih"

Aku hanya dapat terkekeh melihat ekspresi Neji yang terlihat tidak ikhlas. Lalu mengisyaratkan tanganku seolah berpamit untuk pulang karena ini sudah cukup larut malam. Tadinya aku ingin main ke rumah Sakura. Tapi Sakura pasti Sakura sedang kecapekan.

Salam terakhir saat sudah kumundurkan mobilku.

Jari tengah

"Ngahahaha bye Neji!"

Dengan segera ku tekan pedal gasku meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga di belakang. Dapat kulihat Neji yang sedang mencak-mencak mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah mobilku yang sudah melesat jauh.

Hehehehe...

(***)

Sesampainya aku di rumah, ku lihat ponselku. Dan ternyata sudah terdapat 3 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan yang belum di baca dari Sakura. Ehhh Sakura tak jadi pulang malam?

Dengan cepat tanpa ba bi bu lagi, aku langsung menelpon nomor Sakura.

Tutt..

Tutt..

Tutt..

Cklek

"Halo Naruto.."

"Kau sudah pulang Sakuraa?"

"Iya hehehehe"

"Heee dasar. Hehehe.. Kalau begini tadi kutunggu kau di parkiran"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto.."

"Baiklah, selama kau baik-baik saja di jalan"

"Ya.. kau habis dari mana Naruto?"

"Rumah Neji"

"Heee? Ada apa? Apa ada rapat dadakan?"

"Bukan.. hehehe"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengantar Hinata pulang"

"..."

"..."

Tutt

Tuttt

Tuttt..

"Eh? Halo? Sakura?"

Kulihat layar ponselku, dan ternyata benar saja Sakura memutus sambungan teleponnya. Apa aku salah biacara?

Kutepuk jidatku. Bodoh sekali.

Kutekan-tekan ulang nomor Sakura, tapi tak diangkat. Aaaaaargghh kenapa otakku sangat bodoh sekali. Inilah sebabnya jika terlalu banyak makan ramen.

Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu untuk menyegarkan kepalaku agar tak salah bicara lagi nanti jika Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

(***)

Ku basahi rambutku di bawah shower yang ku atur dengan suhu paling dingin ini. Ahhh segarnya. Sepertinya otakku sudah di re-fresh kembali.

Kritt

Kumatikan keran airku lalu mengambil handuk di belakangku.

Kenapa mandi itu sangat menyenangkan tapi aku selalu malas melakukannya hahaha.

Kubuka ponselku yang kuletakan di atas meja yang ada di kamarku. Tak ada pesan dan panggilan sama sekali. Apa Sakura masih marah?

Masih mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Kucoba menghubungi Sakura kembali.

Cklek

"Halo Sakura, aku minta ma-"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto"

"Maa-"

"Tak apa"

"Sakura.."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf, tadi ada salah paham"

"Ya, tak apa aku sudah dengar dari Ten-ten"

"Terimakasih Sakura"

"Ya"

"Kumohon jangan marah"

"Yaaaa"

"Yaaa?"

"Iya NARUTOOO!"

"Hehehe.."

"Hehehehe..."

"See u tomorrow"

"See u"

(***)

Masih kupandangi layar ponselku tak percaya. Sepertinya hampir setiap hari kami bertengkar. Entah karena apa. Hal-hal kecil bahkan bisa membuatku dan Sakura berselisih pendapat.

Tapi biasanya tak berlangsung lama. Apa setiap pasangan juga seperti ini?

Aku takut Sakura lelah,

Lalu menemukan tempat lain yang lebih nyaman.

Aaaaa tidaaakkk! Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikannn! Aku tak mau usahaku dengan Sakura akan berkahir sia-sia.

Ku hembuskan nafasku keras. Haaaahhh tak ada jalan yang mulus untuk mencapai sesuatu yang indah kan?

Kuharap begitu.

-TBC-

**Hwaaa maaf aku masih belum bisa ngasih konfik yang berbelit-belit. Kadang kepalaku juga sakit mikirinnya wkwkwkw. Tapi kita nantikan saja chapter selanjutnyaaaa apakah hubungan Sakura dan Naruto akan berjalan semulus jidat Sakura atau malah sebaliknyaaaa..**

**Kita nantikan chapter selanjutnya!**

**Please leave love, follow, and comment yaaww~ 3**


End file.
